youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheRadBrad
Bradley Colburn (born February 10, 1987), known on YouTube as theRadBrad ' a.k.a. "The King of the YouTube Walkthrough", is a 28-year-old American gamer who plays the latest and most popular video games. Brad plays his games on his Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, and PC; has accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Steam, and Google+; and has his own line of T-shirts. Brad has over 1.3 billion YouTube views and over 5 million subscribers. He has also been interviewed by BallerStatus.com and FMV Magazine. He has a dog named Chubbs. About Brad is a partner with Machinima, and has worked alongside TetraNinja and xxRags. Brad is considered a web celebrity and is one of the many commentators who capture our attention. Brad has a funny and uplifting personality, and is never rude or disrespectful. He started off doing ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 videos, but then moved on to game walkthroughs starting with Dead Rising 2. Games Played Some games that Brad has played include: * The Order 1886 * Battlefield Hardline *''Wolfenstein The Old Blood'' *''Dishonored'' * Dying Light * Resident Evil * H1Z1 *''Dead Space 1/2/3'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Batman Arkham City/Arkham Orgins/Arkham Knight'' *''Silent Hill 2/3/Downpour'' *''Far Cry 3/4'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Amnesia: The Dark Decent'' *''Dead Rising 1/2/OTR/3'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Resident Evil 6'' *''Assassin's Creed III/IV: Black Flag/Syndicate'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 3'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2/3'' *''Call of Duty: Advance Warfare'' * Call of Duty: Ghosts *''Hitman: Absoution'' *''Mark of the Ninja'' *''Deadlight'' *''Dead or Alive V'' *''DayZ: Standalone'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 1/Season 2'' *''Prototype 2'' *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Battlefield 3/4'' *''Gears of War 3/Judgement'' *''Syndicate'' *''Saints Row III/IV'' *''Outlast'' * Cry of Fear *''Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' *''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' *''The Last of Us'' *''Deadpool'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' *''Ryse: Son of Rome'' *''South Park: Stick of Truth'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *''Dark Souls 2'' *''Infamous: Second Son'' *''Titanfall'' *''Thief (2014)'' *''Silent hill'' * Murdered Soul Suspect * Skyrim * Sniper Elite 3 * Walking Dead * The Evil Within * Destiny * Shadow of Mordor * Watch Dogs * Until Dawn * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * MAD MAX * Alien Isolation * The Last Of Us Remastered * Star Wars Battlefront * Fallout 4 * Lego Dimensions * Rise of the Tomb Raider And so many more. (Check out the latest ones here) Upcoming Walkthroughs Games that Brad might play: * Doom (Unconfirmed) * Just Cause 3 (Unconfirmed) * Tom Clancy's: The Division (Unconfirmed) This list is just a prediction of the past games he has played. Quotes ~Brad's most common quotes *"…Aw, f**k! I messed it up again!" * " Sorry Chubs.* *"Just wanna say, 'Welcome back'!" *"See ya, bitch!" *"Take it, bitch!" *"F**k you, chair! (or gate, couch, etc.)" *"F**kin' Duck(, no)!" *"You guys mean the world to me!" *"Dammit, man!" *"I know how to crouch!" *"Oh, hey there! enemy F**k you!" *"Oh, what the f**k, Charles!" *"Oh, (my) sweet, buttery Jesus!" *''he predicts that something specific—and bad—will happen; for example;'' "That helicopter's gonna get shot; I know it!" *"This shit is crazy!" *"You've gotta be shitting me!" *"I don't wanna spam you guys." *"What?!?!"' *"OVVAA!!"'' *''he can't hit an enemy because it's moving too fast "Shit, (He, she, it)'s bobbin' and weavin'!" *"I don't like it when juice wears tights!" *encountering a small animal "Heeeeey, buddy!" *'OVA BITCH!' * "This reminds me of (What is reminds him of)" * "It is going to be bad news bears!" * getting his ass beat/ falling etc. "'OH ' * ohhhh how did he or she not see me * "alley oop!" * Let's do this! * "I probably sitting on the menu screen for about 30 minutes (or something) trying to think of way to thank you guys." from ''Shadow of the Colossus *''his character, Wander'' "My name is Brad, and I kill things. Big things!" from F.3.A.R. Multiplayer > Mode: F**king Run! *"My name is Brad, and this is f**king ''run!'' No I'm just kidding—this is the F.E.A.R. 3 Multiplayer Game Type called 'F**king Run!'." *"Whoever went right, you're by yourself. …Oh, no, you're not." *''Wall of Death almost comes up from behind them.'' "Oh, my god!" *''his burst-fire rifle runs out of ammo—again'' "Aw, I'm out of ammo a''gain!'' You gotta be kidding me!" from Gears of War 3 *''a chicken aboard the ship'' "…—a chicken!" over "Look at that shit! He don't even know! …'s like, 'What's a war?'" *''Cole pulls a joke about coupons'' "Ha-ha… Coupons!" *"Oh, wow. This can''not'' be good!" *"That looks so badass. Oh, shit, I'm playin'!" *''Lambent from the zipline'' "F**k you, f**k you... F**k you, too! … at a stalk, but doesn't shoot it You're cool!" *"I like how they're all just out there, having fun." *''the multiturret reloads'' "What?! You gotta reload it?! That's too realistic!" *''and picking up a Cleaver'' "Retro Lancer... I mean, I might as well just—what the hell?! gasps Oh, shit! That shit's crazy!" *''making the mistake of firing a Mortar inside the bridge (which killed him); laughing weakly'' "Note to self: don't shoot that...ever again...in a closed area!" *''two Savage Locust armed with Diggers appear'' "The f**k is that? …Oh, snap… There's two of 'em!" *"Forgot to say: Welcome back!" starts to collapse "Oh, shit!" *''dead bodies in cages'' "Oh, shit! He's had a bad day!" *''killing a Corpser hatchling in the lair'' "Annnd we're f**ked!" *''away from the Lambent Zerker'' "I don't even know where the f**k I'm supposed to go!" *''Sam brings up the Corpser hatchlings' mother'' "Oh, god, not a—not another Mother boss battle. That shit—''freaks'' me out; I hate spiders! Mother appears; roars Oh—''there it is! …'' Oh, my goodness!" *''before his truck drives over a Locust behind cover'' "I don't see him—oh, there he is!" *''decapitating the Brumak'' "I'm glad I'm not driving!" *"This shit is crazy! I'm-a beat this dude's ass!" *"Oooooh! Can I go in there? Can I go in there—" ["What're you lookin' at, COG?!"] "Oh, shit. Nevermind!" *"C'mon, mines! Move!" *"Annnnd… See ya, bitch!" from Battlefield 3 *''"Semper Fidelis"'' "Yeah, take that, bitch! 'a's yo ass!" *''"Operation Swordbreaker"'' **'"It's like a Michael Bay movie so far. I like it!" **''a dog starts barking at them'' "Uh-oh. Kujo - watch out!" **''PLR soldiers start swarming the building'' "Oh, it's on, bitch! It's f**king on!" grenade '''Montes: "Oh, shit—''grenade!" *"Operation Guillotine"; when placing the mortar launcher'' "All right, time to set this bitch up!" *''"Thunder Run"'' "Ah, what am I runnin' over? I am stuck on some rocks!" *''"Night Shift"; when a PLR soldier is killed by his own thrown grenade'' "Oh, he killed himself! What an idiot!" from Battlefield 4 Mission 1: Baku *''prompted to shoot the windshield'' "…You know I'm about to; it's gotta happen." *''killing four hostiles who dropped him to 2 HP'' "Some''how, I'm not dead!" *a grenade lands near him'' "Uh-oh! Time to go! Get away, get away!" *''enemy runs in front of him'' "Oh, watch out!" *"Look at this sneaky bitch hidin'!" *''the enemy Havoc shoots their extraction helo, causing the factory to collapse'' "Oh, come on!" *''Recker amputates Dunn's leg to free him'' "Oh, my Jeez''us!" *driving down the road; a chunk of debris suddenly materializes in his path'' "Where the f**k'd that rock come from?!" *''down the helicopter'' "Get burned, bitch!" *"Oh, shit! car lands in the sea. So that's how it happened." Mission 2: Shanghai *"Am I just way too fast for these guys or what?" *"I think we're good the secondary weapons… Actually, you know what? Never mind. We're about to use the shotgun." laughs *"They didn't see me, did they? ... Looks like they did! Nevermind!" Mission 3: South China Sea *''Kovic somehow steals Brad's spot behind cover'' "Sum''bitch'' took my spot! Look at that! Buncha bullshit!" *''[when the USS'' Titan splits in half right in front of him] "Oh, f**k!" *''an enemy'' "Bitch! laughs You ain't rescuing shit!" from Batman Arkham Origins *''to reach to higher ground by jumping from a short distance, falls and dies.'' "Are you f**king kidding? Are you bullshitting me?! What kind of bullshit is that? Biggest cracking shit I've ever seen ! F**king glue grenades !!" from Killzone: Shadow Fall *"Hey, it's that girl. Okay." *"I knew that thing wasn't dead!" from Outlast *"Whoooa! … Jee-zus christ!" *"What the f**k, are those heads on the - " *''pressing for the elevator...and accidentally causing a man to fall down the shaft, screaming'' "Oh, shit! …My bad!" *"Pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme…" *"He kicked this room open. Like, you know it's important, 'cause he kicked it open!" *"OK, so two big-ass dudes, that are naked…are chasing me… And my instinct… pause. …is to go to the showers? … Who investigates a mental hospital? Like, really?" *"I'm glad you guys this series. Pause. …'cause I sure as f**k don't get enjoyment out of this!" *''gasps'' "Oh, my f**king god!" ... "Go mo'f**ker go!" *"…there's a fat, naked guy who rips people's heads off, chasing me!" ''Whistleblower'' DLC *''the worker licks the player character's ear'' "The f**k?" *''Waylon Park typing the email from the beginning of the original game'' "Oh, damn, he's spillin' the - spillin' all the beans! Look at him!" *"My body is not ready for this." from Infamous Second Son *'Akomish': Brad has Delsin run through the gate with his Smoke ability - in front of the other tribe members "Delsin's a Bio-Terrorist, too!" **'Brad': chuckling "She said he's a Bio-Terrorist, too!" *''to snipe Video Angels, except - '' "I'm horrible at this!" *''a restricted area; chuckles'' "'Restricted Area'. I don't give a f********ck!" *''a D.U.P. trooper uses his forced Concrete abilities to create a wall'' "Oh, look at that bitch putting up walls!" from Watch Dogs (a.k.a. WATCH_DOGS) *''a vending machine'' "Oh shit! Free drinks! Free drinks for everybody!" *"He really didn't give a f**k!" *''up three morons in an elevator'' "Ohh, got 'em! Nice!" from P.T. *"D'oh, not again - laughs Jee-zus, man! Holy f**king shit! I didn't think it would happen ''twice!''" Trivia *Brad has a Corgi named Chubbs. *In a recent contest to guess Brad's middle name, he revealed that his middle name is Lamar. *FMV Magazine interview *in part 4 of his lets play of Until Dawn, Brad revealed that he has survived an F4 tornado, that killed 13 other people Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Let's Play YouTube Channels Brad was ranked 9th in this episode Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views